The present invention relates to an anti-glare device, particularly for motor vehicles, comprising two profiled strips which extend parallel to each other and comprising a plurality of slats which overlap each other and are arranged between the profiled strips. Each longitudinal end of each slat is pivotally connected to one of the profiled strips, and their corresponding points of articulation are arranged diagonally opposite each other.
An anti-glare device of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Laid Open Application AS 11 40 475.